Carta descubierta
by EmnieEverdeen
Summary: Harley es feliz en su nueva vida con Ivs (Hiedra venenosa), una convivencia pacífica y delictiva al mismo tiempo, comparten una vida normal junto con sus alocados crímenes, pero algo está apunto de cambiar, un fantasma del pasado acecha...
1. Reset

Esa sensación cálida de un abrazo, para después solo notar dolor, voy hacia donde me dijo, siento un fuerte impacto que me sobrecoge, me hiere, de nuevo, ¡No puede estar pasando, otra vez no!. Me estremezco del dolor y luego oscuridad..

-¡AHHHH!

\- Harley... - Balbucea somnolienta- ya está te lo he dicho mil veces, eso paso hace ya mucho, no debes temer, duerme de nuevo, todo está bien.

Escuchar a mi querida Hiedra después de mis repetidas pesadillas era lo más reconfortante del mundo una de las mejores sensaciones que existían para mi, aunque la mejor sensación que he conocido era irrepetible , me gustaría recordarla, pero sería más doloroso que placentero para mi...

Me levanté de la cama y fui a la cocina de mi apartamento, me serví un vaso de leche caliente. Esa maldita pesadilla siempre me hacía permanecer despierta por el resto de la noche. Como de costumbre me fuí al sofá a dejar pasar las horas muertas contemplando basura en el televisor, anuncios... Tarotisas... Toda una serie de contenido inútil que hacía que dejase la mente en blanco, que no sufriese y que no escuchase a mis yo interiores, a todos ellos, solían ser una ayuda en situaciones desesperadas, pero cuando recordaba mis traumas, mi pasado o algo relacionado con el... Era como volverse loca, más aún de lo que estoy, mucho más...

Desperté cuando la luz rozó mi ventana, debí quedarme dormida sumida en mi pensamiento, me dirige al cuarto y allí estaba ella, tan hermosa y apacible como siempre, su rostro transmitía calma y tranquilidad, me encantaba verla en ese momento, tan bonita, tan ella.

Parecía que me oyó entrar, porque encuanto di un paso al frente se abalanzó sobre mi, y me hizo caer al suelo.

-¡JA!, siempre te pillo con la guardia baja Harl, siempre tan despistada.

\- Me has sorprendido, pero no esperas mi siguiente movimiento- dije mientras cambiaba las tornas de la situación, ahora ella estaba debajo mía, cogí sus manos y la besé - nunca sabes cual es el truco tras mis cartas- dije en un tono pícaro y sonreí.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y me besó de nuevo, nos levantamos del suelo y nos abrazamos.

Terminamos de vestirnos y arreglarnos, hoy era domingo, el día favorito de Hiedra, lo amaba porque era el día en el que podíamos ir al jardín botánico sin problemas, el día que había elegido para mantenerse pacífica; cuando nos conocimos acordamos tener un día de paz para mantenernos al margen de la vida delictiva en Gotham, era un pacto, el mio era el Martes.

Salimos del apartamento y cogimos mi moto, conducía yo, tal y como me gustaba, otras personas nunca me dejaron manejar vehículos, pero Ivy si lo hacía, confiaba en mi, a pesar de mi largo historial de multas, accidentes y atropellos.

En 10 minutos llegamos al jardín, como de costumbre la cara de Hiedra se volvía alegre y se le notaba más luz, era su mayor premio, el poder visitar a todas las plantas, siempre le preguntaba por su favorita, pero nunca tenía una respuesta.

Después de caminar por un rato nos sentamos en un banco, frente al estanque de los nenúfares.

-Ivs, ¿Por qué nunca me quieres decir tu planta favorita?

\- ¿Ya estamos de nuevo? Harl, te he dicho mil veces que no tengo ninguna - suspiró

\- Siempre veo como miras de manera especial a ese eucalipto tan grande - le dije para incordiarla

\- Ya no miro a ninguna planta, desde hace tiempo solo tengo tiempo y corazón para otro ser - dijo Hiedra mirando al suelo

\- Eh? - Me pregunte extrañada

-SE REFIERE A TI IDIOTA- me dijo una de mis voces, la más alocada y destructiva, cosa que me extrañó porque a esta solo la escuchaba en situaciones límite.

\- Ahhhhh - dije sonrojandome y abracé a Hiedra fuertemente, con cariño que me salió de dentro

-JAJAJAJJA, que tonta eres - me dijo mientras me sonreía calidamente - bueno Harley, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

\- No, Ivs, hoy es tu día, tu eres quien debe decidir.

\- Pero Harl, quiero que decidas tu, has pasado una mala noche y quiero que seas tu quien elija.

Realmente me sentí alegre de que me propusiese eso, hacia ya tiempo que quería ir al parque de atracciones, un domingo, porque había un número de acrobacias con mazos y explosiones.

\- Pues ahora que lo dices quiero ir al parque de atracciones, sabes cuanto me gusta - dije levantandome emocionada

Hiedra me sonrió y me lanzó la llaves de la moto, se puso en pie y me dió una cachetada en el culo.

Cuando llegamos al parque de atracciones era la hora de almorzar, tomamos algo en un restaurante cercano, Giovani's, era una pizzeria a la que solíamos ir antes de vivir juntas, en nuestras noches de chicas, cuando ella me ayudó a salir de aquello que creía, me costaría la vida.

Luego entramos y nos subimos en la noria, la montaña rusa y todas aquellas atracciones que tanto me gustaban, disfrutamos mucho esa tarde. Ivs no era una gran apasionada de los parques, ya que en nuestras actividades delictivas sentíamos más adrenalina y corriamos más riesgos que en estos jueguecitos para ciudadanos, pero para mi era perfecto.

Al llegar la noche fuimos a la explanada de los expectaculos, y tomamos asiento en la especie de escalinata tipo teatro romano que allí se encontraba.

El espectáculo no tardó mucho en comenzar, los acróbatas saltaban pasándose los mazos, saltando sobre las explosiones. Los coches parados que tenían explotaron y comenzó a sonar música dubstep como pasa en las películas de acción, lo estaba disfrutando tanto... La acción, aquellas acrobacias tan perfectas y ensayadas como aquellas que yo hacía, las luces todo era genial.

Derepente apareció en escena un mazo enorme, cuando este llegó los acróbatas parecían confusos, eso no debía estar allí.

El mazo explotó y de su interior apareció algo... Alguien... Era el señor J, mi pesadilla de aquella noche.. Tenía sentido.


	2. Mazo

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que volver a verle, ahora?. Siempre seguiría en mis pensamientos, en mis sueños y mis pesadillas, pero, no, no quería volver a sentir su presencia cerca de mi. Estos incompetentes de Arkham, nunca estuvieron preparados ni para encerrar a grandes psicópatas ni para atender a su propio personal.

Una bola de pensamientos y sentimientos se acumulaba en mi cabeza, tanto que en cualquier momento sentía que explotaría, pero... MIERDA, precisamente hoy, el día de mi Ivs, nuestro día de paz, de descanso, no podía ser, justo hoy que no tengo armas para defenderme ni nada con lo que luchar.

-Harley, reacciona, Harley, ya se que es él, muévete, vayámonos, harley... ¡Harley!- me chillaba Hiedra mientras se mostraba nerviosa, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, estaba totalmente paralizada, no era capaz de mover ni un músculo.

Hiedra, tiró de mi brazo y me obligó a levantarme, quería que saliésemos corriendo de ahí, pero una voz en mi cabeza sonó alta y clara, mi voz caótica, la de lucha y defensa, mi fiel compañera gladiadora "HAZLO,PROTÉGELA". Me sacudí y liberé del brazo de Hiedra y salté hacía la explanada, debía hacerlo, para proteger a mi ángel de savia tenía primero que vencer a mi carta opuesta.

Sabía que teníamos un pacto, nuestro día pacífico, pero esta situación era una situación límite, si no paraba ahora a ese monstruo, vendría a por mi tarde o temprano, porque yo bien lo sabía, aún me consideraba de su propiedad y nadie toca la propiedad del Joker.

-HARLEY NO- Chilló Hiedra temerosa por lo que pudiese pasar, la entendía, pero ella debía entender que necesitaba protegerla.

Agarré uno de los mazos utilizados en el espectáculo, creía que sería de pega, pero no lo era, era un mazo de verdad, con el debía aplastar al payaso de la caja.

\- Pero si es mi querida... la infame Harley Quinn... como puedes seguir viva HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA, casi te mueres de risa con mi último truco- Rió fuertemente el Joker, este comentario hizo que me estremeciese, y que en mi interior recordase todas y cada una de las malas experiencias que tuve a su lado. El maltrato, los insultos, su abandono... a la vez en mi interior recordaba cuanto le amaba, pero debía apartar ese sentimiento muerto, el me hizo daño, yo no soy un juguete.

\- ¡AHHHH!- grité iracunda, corriendo hacia el, nada podía detenerme, iba a acabar con el, mientras siguiese vivo sabía que Ivs corría peligro.

El combate físico nunca fue su fuerte, por lo que yo tenía ventaja, me moví ágilmente, salté de su frente a su espalda y le atesté un martillazo en la nuca, se agachó justo a tiempo para no recibir el impacto en su totalidad, me hizo la zancadilla y caí al suelo, rodé para levantarme, el intentó pisarme, pero fuí rápida, no tenía el martillo en mi mano, así que me serví de mis puños, esquivé todos sus golpes mientras el recibía algunos míos, intentaba evadirse de los impactos, yo ya me estaba preparando, un buen Joker es el crupier de su partida y lleva un as bajo la manga, podría ser su placa eléctrica, aunque es improbable, conozco todos sus secretos.

El sacó un cuchillo, dio varias puñaladas cerca de mi y de repente algo paró su mano, una planta, Hiedra había entrado en acción. Aproveché esa distracción para levantarme y recuperar mi martillo, Hiedra lo había conseguido, el Joker estaba inmovilizado, y yo podía propinarle el golpe perfecto, me dispuse a hacerlo, levanté el martillo y lo bajé fuertemente.

"Siempre será tu Puddin y tu amorcito" dijo una de mis voces, esa que llevaba tanto tiempo dormida, esa intervención me paró, no me lo esperaba, había hablado con hiedra tantas veces de esto, no era posible que me volviese a ocurrir, esta vez no, cuando todo volvía a su sitio, cuando menos lo necesitaba.

En lugar de dar el golpe que esperaba solo le dí un toque seco, que lo dejó inconsciente.

En cuanto eso ocurrió Hiedra lo soltó y me cogió del brazo. Empezaron a sonar sirenas policiales, era el momento de escapar, esta vez no teníamos nada que ver con el espectáculo, pero por nuestro largo historial de travesuras podíamos acabar también entre rejas, por tanto huimos.

Volvimos en mi moto directas al apartamento, pero condujo Hiedra, yo aún seguía impactada por el encuentro y me sentía confusa, me encontraba en shock. Cuando llegamos a casa corrí al baño y me quedé allí, con el seguro echado, no era capaz de articular palabra, ni de moverme, permanecí sentada en una esquina horas.

\- Harl, cielo, abre, por favor, quiero ver como te encuentras, no me hagas esto, Harley, déjame entrar- repetía Hiedra una y otra vez, pero yo era incapaz de reaccionar, esto fue un golpe muy duro para mi.

\- Si no abres voy a entrar a rescatarte - justo después de decir eso oí un golpe seco. Hiedra había tirado la puerta pateándola.

Se acercó a mi poco a poco mientras que yo le huía acercándome a la pared.

\- Harl, por favor, quieta, no voy a hacerte daño, yo no soy el, deja que me acerque

Atemorizada aún accedí a que ella se acercase y me cogió en brazos, me llevó al sofá y se quedó allí abrazándome y acariciándome el pelo dulcemente.

\- Ya está cielo, calma, estoy aquí, nadie va a herirte mientras... - sus palabras se cortaron - Harley, estás sangrando, mierda, debí haber intervenido antes, ese cabrón te ha dado con el cuchillo. ¡JODER!- tras ese grito me asusté un poco y comencé a temblar- No, Harl, tranquila, voy a coger un poco de mi planta de curación y estarás bien en nada, tranquila.

Ivs me dejó allí un momento y volvió con su maletín de plantas, me echó un líquido en la herida y me la vendó, después volvió a acomodarse conmigo en el sofá.

Lentamente me fui calmando, lo malo ya había pasado, sabía que volvería, pero al menos no en este momento. Aún así no me gustaba ver esa preocupación en la cara de mi dulce Ivs, se le veía frustrada y enfadada a la vez. Ese maldito payaso iba a pagar los daños uno por uno.


	3. Encarando la Polaridad

Pasaron las horas y aún seguíamos en el sofá, en la misma posición, ambas estábamos cansadas y yo aún no lograba recuperarme del todo de mi estado de shock. Hiedra se movió un poco para incorporarse y yo la dejé levantarse del sofá. Fue a la cocina y trajo dos tés calientes. Nuevamente se sentó en el sofá a mi lado y pasándome un brazo sobre el hombro comenzó a hablarme.

-Harley, no debes sentirte tan mal, apareció, le vencimos, ya debe estar de vuelta en Arkham, el lugar donde las personas como el deben estar, no va a arruinarnos nuestra nueva vida ni a interferir en nada, sé que te cuesta creerlo, pero lo que ocurría se acabó, nunca más va a lograr ponerte una mano encima.

Verdaderamente Ivs tenía razón, me costaba creer que alguien como el mismo rey del crimen de Gotham fuese a dejarme estar tan fácilmente, sabía que regresaría tarde o temprano, y eso me atormentaba, por unos días había sido inconsciente de su existencia pensé que ya se acabó, no más Joker, ni bromas, ni payasadas, solo Hiedra y yo.

Asentí a lo que Hiedra me dijo y la abracé tan fuerte como pude, necesitaba notar su cariño para liberar mi tensión, ella mejor que nadie sabía que necesitaba aquello de lo que tuve carencias al lado de ese psicópata. Como psiquiatra que fui era consciente de que estaba enamorada de una idealización de ese hombre, pero como persona sabía que mi mente era tan frágil como la de cualquier otra y más si se trataba de un tema amoroso.

Nos bebimos el té despacio, sin prisa, saboreando cada sorbo y disfrutando de esta bebida caliente. Me levanté y fui al baño, a ducharme, necesitaba sentirme limpia para olvidar el momento tan terrorífico por el que pasé horas antes.

Me senté en el suelo de la ducha y dejé que el agua cayese sobre mí, que hiciese como la lluvia y que arrastrase todo lo malo que guardaba mi aura en aquel instante. Respiré hondo y dejé que la sensación de paz que estaba percibiendo invadiese mi cuerpo, ahora solo necesitaba tranquilizarme, ya me ocuparía más tarde de ver que despertó esa voz en mí, esa "Puddin Lover".

Al salir de la ducha me puse mi albornoz, en el cuarto me esperaba Hiedra, que había usado el otro baño, ella ya estaba con su pijama puesto y todo.

-Pensé que la ducha te había abducido, bebé jajjaja- rió, noté como quería que me sintiese bien.

-No, sigo bien jajajaj- le dije sonriendo, y me extrañó porque llevaba horas sin articular palabra, ya estaba mucho mejor- Ivs, te pido disculpas por todo lo que pasó hoy, era tu día y lo arruiné.

\- TONTA, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes pedirme disculpas? Y menos por lo de hoy no fue culpa tuya, todo era fenomenal hasta qua apreció ese idiota. Nada me gustó más de hoy que cuando vi el brillo en tus ojos mientras veíamos el espectáculo.

Miré hacia el suelo, pedí perdón por que algo me dijo que todo fue mi culpa y necesitaba transmitirlo, pero al ver la reacción de Hiedra supuse que no lo fue.

-Bueno, Harl, métete en la cama y vamos a dormir, mañana no hay descanso ni tregua, alguien tiene que aterrorizar a Gotham y quienes mejor que las reinas del crimen.

Le sonreí de nuevo, me metí en la cama y la besé, fue un beso de gracias y de amor al mismo tiempo, esta mujer sabía cómo manejarme, era perfecta, aceptaba todo sobre mi, e incluso entendía bien mi pasado y lo aceptaba, si fuese legal que un arlequín y una medio planta se casasen le pediría matrimonio.

Por la mañana nos levantamos tarde, necesitábamos descansar, para estar repuestas y dar nuestro golpe diario.

-Querida Ivs, ¿Quién es nuestra victima este ajetreado lunes? – le dije mientras ojeaba el periódico.

\- Si te parece hoy vamos a dejar a los Gothamitas en paz, burlémonos un poco de nuestros compañeros de oficio, ¿Qué tal si le enseñamos al ex fiscal Harvey Dent quien manda?

\- ¿Dos caras?, pero si se comenta que ha conseguido muchos esbirros nuevos.

\- Cuantos más, mejor, pequeña, ahora, he pensado que podíamos robarle su último juguete

\- Te refieres al..

\- Si al Polariti, sería gracioso poder controlar a nuestros enemigos dándole una doble personalidad jajajaj- me encantó la idea que Hiedra tenía

-Bueno y ya que estamos, le damos las buenas tardes a su caja fuerte, que la nuestra… entre alimentar a mi animales y abonar a tus plantas necesita un empujoncito- añadí.

\- ¿Cómo dudabas el que le asaltásemos? La duda me ofende – me dijo con una mirada picaresca.

Tras esta conversación nos decidimos a salir, me encantaba este momento, esa incertidumbre, aún no sabíamos si nos encontraríamos allí a Dos caras o si todo sería como un paseo por el campo. Otra cosa me gustaba y era lo poco discretas que éramos, circulábamos en el descapotable de Hiedra con Die Antwoord de fondo.

Llegamos a la base de dos caras, nos bajamos rápido del coche, al que dejamos algo alejado. Como siempre fuimos a la parte trasera del edificio, y subimos por las escaleras de incendio, para llegar a la ventana de su recibidor, allí nos ocultamos tras dos mostradores que tenía, cada una tras de uno. Hiedra empezó con su labor de contaminar el suelo con sus malas hierbas, para controlar el movimiento de los allí presentes.

Una vez hecho eso me indicó por señas que teníamos 3 esbirros cerca, en concreto tras los mostradores, yo agarré fuertemente mi pistola de confeti, porque se acercaba el momento de atacar. El riesgo de estas situaciones era lo mejor, era el momento de llamar su atención, y lancé una bola pequeña con una sonrisa a donde estaban.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó uno de los esbirros, el más grande de ellos, tenía el tamaño de un verdadero Gorila.

-Toc, toc ¿Quién es? - dije en tono burlón, entonces me levanté rápidamente y disparé mi pistola de confeti impactando a los tres que quedaron enredados por este -muy lento, no sabes quién es estúpido, si explico el chiste no tiene gracia jajajajaj

La diversión había comenzado, ya debía estar todo el edificio del bueno de Harvey alerta por intrusas, aunque para mí no era así, estaba cometiendo un crimen, me sentía como en casa.

De nuevo a las armas, imparables, así éramos y somos. Seguimos subiendo por el edificio, esta máquina que buscábamos estaría en la sala principal, era el mayor invento que Dos Caras había conseguido, y seguro que lo tenía mejor custodiado que nadie.

El edificio de Dos Caras hacía clara alusión a su ser, era mitad luz y lujo y mitad caos y oscuridad, mi parte favorita siempre fue la lujosa, puesto que tenía más donde elegir para coger prestados elementos decorativos para mi propio apartamento.

Conforme avanzábamos por el pasillo Hiedra iba diciéndome lo que sus malas hierbas la transmitían, todas las personas del edificio estaban en la misma sala, el salón principal, quizá habíamos venido a tiempo, la presentación de su objeto más preciado, iba a presentar su pérdida.

Antes de ir a por el decidimos pasar por caja para coger algo de dinerillo suelto, nada, solo cogimos 7 mil dólares, lo justo para ir tirando una semanita.

Justo después subimos y nos detuvimos ante la puerta del salón.

-Harley, en el salón son 7, debemos andarnos con cuidado, la máquina no es muy grande, pero hay que ser lo más breve posible, robamos, aplastamos y saltamos a la terraza de enfrente por las lianas que ya he dejado crecer

Asentí, me encantaba como Hiedra tenía planeado cada movimiento, nos complementábamos a la perfección, puesto que yo era más de improvisar y ella prefería tener todos los cabos atados. Cogí mi bate de béisbol, para darle las buenas noches a todos aquellos que allí estaban.

Abrí la puerta de una patada, allí estaban Dos Caras y también el Pingüino, todos estos criminaluchos de poca monta estaban aprendiendo de mi e Ivs, organizándose, aunque les serviría de poco, porque nosotras ya éramos maestras en esto de colaborar. Empecé a batearles a ellos y a sus esbirros.

-Pero ¿QUÉ? – Exclamó dos caras extrañado intentando esquivar mis golpes.

Sus esbirros intentaron abalanzarse sobre mí, pero fui ágil, salté, hiedra atrapó a todos los que en esta sala estaban y besó a todos los esbirros que había, dejó solo conscientes al Pingüino y a Dos Caras quienes ya estaban magullados por mis homeruns improvisados.

-Bueno, bueno, me parece increíble que hayamos venido a la cárcel a robar de una manera tan simple y tranquila, ¿Y vosotros os hacéis llamar criminales? – Dijo Hiedra mofándose de nuestros compañeros de profesión mientras estos forcejeaban para librarse de su atadura.

\- Harvey, te cojo este juguete tan chulo que tienes aquí prestado, bueno, más bien te lo robo prestado, no lo esperes de vuelta jajajaj- dije mientras guardaba en mi bolso el Polariti.

De la nada apareció un pequeño pingüino de juguete, era el momento de huir, porque quien conociese al pingüino sabía que eso podía explotar. Tal y como planeamos saltamos por la ventana, rompiendo el cristal a nuestro paso y colgándonos de las lianas.

-ME LAS PAGAREIS HIEDRA VENENOSA Y HARLEY QUINN- Chilló nuestro amable ex fiscal, era precioso ver cómo le había enfurecido nuestra amable visita.

Llegamos al coche de Hiedra y rápidamente volvimos a nuestro apartamento, contamos cuidadosamente la calderilla que le habíamos quitado a Dos Caras y nos quedamos observando el Polariti, tendríamos que averiguar cómo funcionaba aquel aparato.


	4. Acción

**Este capítulo contiene partes sexuales, doy este aviso para aquellas personas que puedan experimemtar sensibilidad ante dicho contenido. Disfruten :3**

Cuando desperté me encontré en el salón, me había quedado dormida mientras mirábamos el Polariti, ese extraño aparato sin un funcionamiento claro. Miré hacia arriba y ahí estaba Ivs, me había quedado dormida en su regazo, también dormida, aún no sabíamos de que manera íbamos a utilizar dicho objeto.

Miré al reloj que teníamos en la pared, eran solo las 12 de la noche, así que me levanté y empecé a preparar algo para cenar, Hiedra tendría que estar hambrienta, desde la mañana no habíamos comido nada, con tanta adrenalina solía olvidarsenos. Preparé una ensalada y unas pechugas de pollo con salsa, era nuestra cena favorita.

Fui a despertar a Hiedra, pero me daba un poco de pena, era tan bonita cuando dormía que no sabía como hacerlo. Le acaricié suavemente la cara y le dí dos besos en la mejilla.

\- Ivs, cariño, levanta he preparado nuestra cena favorita- tras decirle eso le dí otro beso.

Ella se desperezó, giró su cara velozmente hacia mí y me devolvió mis cariñosos besos en forma de un beso efusivo en los labios.

-Bebé, he soñado contigo, ha sido un sueño muy bonito- dijo con tono sugerente.

Yo me sonrojé y le respondí con una sonrisa picarona.

Sabía que tenía ganas de que jugasemos, hacía ya tiempo que no lo hacíamos, casi una semama, así que no vi problema en seguirle el juego.

-¿Bonito sólo?¿No quieres que sea divertido también?, hace mucho que no juegas conmigo - le dije poniendo una cara tristona, me levanté y agarré su mano suavemente, tirando de ella hacia la habitación. Me siguió y allí la empujé hacia la cama.

Me lancé sobre ella y empecé a besar su cuello y a lamerle, eso le encantaba. Se retorcio bajo mí ella respondió buscando mi boca y acariciando mi pecho, se me escapó un pequeño gemido, y mis manos empezaron a intentar jugar bajo su vestido. Le agarré con fuerza un cachete y la presioné contra mí, como me gustaba sentirla tan cerca, tan erótica. Me despegué un momento de ella empujandola y le quité su vestido, mordí su sujetador, y jugando con el se lo quité con la boca, dejando sus pechos descubiertos, ella bajó la cremallera de mi famoso traje de arlequín y me lo quitó. Después me imitó y se deshizo de mi sujetador y de mis tanga, que ya se encontraba húmedo. Se abalanzó sobre mi y con su lengua acarició mi sexo, cosa que me hizo estremecerme, quise incorporarme, para empezar dominandola, pero ella no me dejó, y en cuanto percibió movimiento por mi parte introdujo sus dedos en mi, dejándome totalmente a su merced.

Empezó con movimientos suaves y después optó por intercalarlos con movimientos más bruscos y violentos, eso me volvía loca. No dejaba de retorcerme continuamente, ella sabía muy bien como complacerme. Cuando me encontraba cerca de acabar, bajó su boca cerca de mi sexo y me dió un leve mordisco en el clitoris y me dejé ir.

-Lo conseguí, te hice mia, señorita Quinzel- dijo Hiedra notablemente exitada y triunfante.

Yo recobré la respiración y acto seguido le dije.

\- Ahora es mi turno.

Lamí su sexo mientras introduje los dedos en ella, masajeaba cada milímetro de su entrepierna para darle la máxima estimulación, mientras hacía esto con mi mano libre jugué con uno de sus pezones y al pellizcarlo, ella se dejó ir, era fascinante conseguir que ella se sintiese así.

Al terminar apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho y nos quedamos relajadas un rato.

-Eres increíble Ivs, me haces sentir tan bien- le dije besandole la mejilla

Ella sonrió y me besó en la frente, tal y como se hace con los seres queridos.

Entonces me acordé, había dejado la comida hecha en la cocina, fui allí y llevé a Hiedra la cena a la cama.

Al terminar ambas nos encontrábamos exaustas y nos quedamos dormidas rápidamente.

Además de descansada me levanté emocionada, era martes, y era mi día. Estaba contenta porque habíamos quedado con Selina (catwoman) y desde nuestro último golpe juntas no la había visto, hacia ya mucho tiempo, pero ella había estado muy ocupada desvalijando las fábricas centrales de Swarovski, las joyas eran su botín favorito.

Abrí la cortina de nuestra habitación y disfruté del sol que hoy hacía, besé a Hiedra en la mejilla y fui al salón, me quedé un rato pensando en el Polariti y en que podríamos hacer con el, en si realmente Hiedra lo quería para algo o solo lo habíamos robado para incordiar a Dos Caras. En mi ensimismaiento Ivs apareció tras de mi y me dió un susto.

-BU- exclamó

-AHHH- chillé - ya me volviste a asustar maldita - puse mi mejor cara de indignada

\- jajajaja, vamos Harls ha sido muy divertido y lo sabes - yo también me reí aunque seguía sin encontrarle la gracia.

Fui a ducharme, realmente lo necesitaba.

Cuando salí del baño encontré a Ivs con un papel, un boli y su planta carnívora pequeña, toqueteando el Polariti y apuntando lo que este le hacía a su planta.

-Eureka, ya se como funciona esto, es más fácil de lo que pensaba- dijo efusiva.

Entonces alguien llamó a nuestra puerta.

Yo fui a abrir, pero cuando lo hice no había nadie, me asomé para asegurarme, y entonces oí un golpe, en el interior de la casa, miré pero no había nada, solo seguía Ivs apuntando en su cuaderno. Miré al techo y ya descubrí el por qué del ruido era Cat, al verla me callé porque me iba a cobrar una pequeña venganza, ella me miró y me sonrió, acto seguido se dejó caer al lado de Ivs.

\- BU

\- AY AY AY AY - exclamó Hiedra mientras se levantaba corriendo y asustadisima del sofá - casi me da un infarto

En ese momento empecé a reírme a carcajadas y a disfrutar como nadie.

-Esta vez si que no tuvo gracia, malvadas - dijo Hiedra enfadada

\- Claro que la tuvo, deberías haberte visto correr, como si hubieses visto un fantasma,o un gato... Jajajaja - le respondí hablando en un tono sarcastico

-Bueno, chicas, ¿preparadas para la diversión de verdad? - Dijo Selina

Estaba impaciente por oír lo que diría Cat después, ella siempre tenía muy buenos planes, divertidos y destructivos.


End file.
